


I'm Sorry for my Flaws

by Apex3386



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex3386/pseuds/Apex3386
Summary: Henry's thoughts had been tormenting him for months now. He never wanted to make Ellie or Charles worry, but he now realized if he had said something sooner they wouldn't have to endure the pain of what he's about to do next.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	I'm Sorry for my Flaws

Henry couldn't sleep.

This hasn't been the first night he got no sleep, either. Ever since he brought down the Toppat Orbital Station with his two best friends, Ellie and Charles, he hasn't felt the same. He never wanted to tell Ellie or Charles, but he had horrible depression. He was living off crime for months, and only stopped being a criminal because the government used him to bring down the Toppats. Fighting crime made him worry about dying more and more, he knew he couldn't just keep attacking criminal bases, he knew he'd lose one of his friends during an assault eventually.

Ellie and Charles were truly the greatest friends he could ask for. They were always there for him, and he knew he should have told them about his mental struggles before, but he never did. They were still wonderful people he loved being around.

These were the thoughts that tormented him. He's been silent from Charles and Ellie for the past few days, he didn't know what to tell them and he felt horrible. Henry wanted to die for weeks now. The constant, looming fear started to hurt him physically. It's funny, he wants to die because he worries he'll negatively impact Charles' and Ellie's lives if they find out the mental issues he has, but suicide will make it worse on them. These were the fears and thoughts he had.

He had enough of it, he frantically searched around his house, looking for something. He went downstairs, and he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Before he did the deed, however. He grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote one final note.

'Dear my beloved friends. I'm sorry it had to be this way, I'm sorry that I've never told you about my mental issues. I can't take it anymore, I've screwed up so horribly in the past and I just wish I could have done better. You're both truly amazing friends, and I love you both so much. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do.'

Henry put the note down, and thought for a while if he actually wanted to do this. It would break the hearts of his friends, and he could always just contact a therapist for his mental health. He soon realized this isn't what he wanted. He put the knife back, grabbed his phone, prayed Charles or Ellie was awake at this hour and texted them.

Ellie was currently awake, and she responded to Henry's message.

'Hey, it's been a while! Everything alright?' She texted back.

'Not really. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you two in so long.' He added.

'You want me to come over?' Ellie asked him.

'It's fine. It's midnight and it's raining really hard, don't worry about it.' He responded.

'I have a jacket and the street lights will Illuminate the ground. I'm coming over.' Ellie texted. A few minutes later, Charles saw Henry's message and responded.

'Hey! Sorry for the late response. Why are you up so early, though?'

'Ellie will be at my place in a few minutes. If you want to come over as well I can explain to both of you.' Henry messaged.

'On my way.' Charles replied as Henry heard a knock on his door, he opened it and saw Ellie.

"Everything alright? I haven't seen you in days." Ellie asked her friend, hanging up her jacket on the coat rack.

"I'm sorry... I'll explain everything when Charles gets here." He said. Ellie didn't know what was going on, but it didn't sound like he was doing well. She was getting somewhat thirsty, so she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She walked back to the couch Henry was sitting on and passed him a glass as well.

"You want any water? I have an extra cup." Henry nodded in response and Ellie passed him the cup. "You know, if it's so bad you contacted us at midnight, why didn't you tell either of us sooner?"

"I don't know, I've been keeping a lot to myself and I wish that wasn't the case." Henry sighed. Another knock on the door, he figured it was Charles. Ellie walked over to the door to welcome him in.

"Hey, how'd everything going?" The pilot asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Henry..." Ellie answered. Charles went over to the couch to comfort his friend.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about anyway?" Charles asked. Henry was silent for a few seconds.

"I've been depressed for a long time now. I thought it was somewhat manageable before, but now I know that's not the case at all. I've been silent because I didn't want to make either of you worry, but it just did the opposite of that. The stress and pain is too much and I..."

"It's okay... we're here for you, Henry." Ellie said.

"No, it's not okay, I tried to kill myself just a few minutes ago, is that okay to you?" Henry asked, starting to cry. They were both surprised to hear that, and they felt horrible for not being there when Henry needed it most.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you felt like that, Henry. If I had known then I would have been here for you in the past." Charles said.

"It's my fault. I should have told you, but I didn't want to make you worry."

"And you thought suicide would make us not worry?" Ellie asked him. Henry didn't have an answer. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but that's a serious issue."

"I know... I'm sorry for my flaws, and I wish I didn't have to hurt you so much." Henry croaked out.

"It's fine, we'll always be here to help you." Charles said.

"Thanks, I love you guys. I seriously do, you're both so kind and I feel happy when I'm with you two." Henry said, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll probably call a therapist tomorrow."

"I was going to drag you to one if you didn't." Ellie joked.

"I'm sorry I made you guys come over here in the middle of the night. I should have told you sooner."

"As long as you get the help you need it's fine. We love you too, man. You're a great friend." Charles replied.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Ellie said.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about this. I'll let you know if I ever need help." Henry agreed.

"I'll get going now, if you don't mind. If you want me to stay that's fine though." Charles said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, but I'll be back tomorrow if you want." Ellie added as she grabbed her jacket.

"Wait..." Henry replied as he got up and walked over to them, giving them a hug. "I love you two so much. Thanks for giving my life value." The two returned the hug.

"No problem, bud. We're always gonna support you." Charles told him.

"Alright. I'm not gonna hold you two up any longer. It's getting late, you guys can go back home if you want." Henry sighed as he broke the hug.

"Actually, what if we stayed here for the night? Would you mind?" Ellie asked. 

"Sure? I'm just not sure where you guys would sleep. I have a few air mattresses, I guess."

"That'll work for me." Charles said. "I just want to be sure you're alright."

"Yeah, the sooner you get this dealt with the better. We love you, Henry." Ellie said.

"I love you both as well. Thanks for being here when I needed it." Henry sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it man." The pilot replied. He flopped on the air mat, ready to sleep. "I'm getting pretty tired, I'll sleep if you guys don't mind."

"That's fine with me, I'll see you guys in the morning," Ellie said.

"Yeah, I'm willing to call it a night." Henry added. He walked up his stairs, sat down on his bed, and looked out the window.

To think he was willing to end his life a while ago, to think he was willing to let his friends suffer the pain. He finally understood how wonderful his life was, and though he wasn't happy, he knew what he had was still amazing.

He closed his eyes, and finally slept in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed! I'm really enjoying making Henry Stickmin fanfics and I'll try to make more in the future.


End file.
